In general, a variety of entities, such as individuals, groups, businesses, etc., require items to be transported from one place to another. While an individual might have furniture delivered across country, a group may contract for perishable party food to be delivered, and a business may have large shipments of plants delivered at a certain time on a certain day.
There is a strong desire to have shipped items arrive at an exact time on an exact day. Since on-time delivery is critical for vehicle fleets carrying desired and/or perishable items, efficient vehicle fleet management is essential. To effectively manage supply and demand, vehicle fleet dispatchers need to know not only the precise locations of their vehicles, but also what state of the delivery cycle each vehicle is in at all times. Relying only on driver updates can result in less accurate information.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.